Cherry Blossom and Amulet
by xXxRebel-VampirexXx
Summary: What if Hinamori Amu never transferred to Seiyo? What if she has five charas instead of four? Full Summary and Pairings Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry Blossom and Amulet**

Anime Crossover: Shugo Chara and Card Captor Sakura **(I do NOT own these Anime)**  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hinamori Amu and Yue, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol  
Summary: What if Hinamori Amu never transferred to Seiyo? What if she has five charas instead of four? What if she had known Tsukiyomi Ikuto since they were young? What if she also had known Yue, as well? Well, this is the story when Amu transferred to Tomoeda High and meets the Card Captor Sakura gang.

Information - Main Characters

Kinomoto Sakura  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
About Her: Kinomoto Sakura, a sixteen years old girl, who is the owner of the Clow Cards, which is now known as the Sakura Cards. She lives with her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, and her brother, Kinomoto Touya, who both knows about her magical powers. Her mother has passed when she was only three years old, which explains why she does not know her mother that well. The Guardians of the Clow Cards are also with her. The Moon Guardian, Yue, who has now been separated from Tsukishiro Yukito and is now living with him, Yukito, also, knows about Sakura's magic, and the Sun Guardian Ceroberus, also known as Kero. Sakura is the head cheerleader in her school, Tomoeda High. She has bubbly personality and is also accident prone, or clumsy for short. She is also quite famous in her school with her friends.

Li Xiao Lang (Syaoran)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
About Him: Li Xiao Lang also known as Syaoran, a seventeen years old boy, who is the heir of the Li Clan. He is originally from Hong Kong, but moved away with his cousins, Li Meilin and Hiiragizawa Eriol, to Japan. Now, he lives in an apartment complex with the both of them. While he was in Hong Kong, he lived in his mansion with his mother, Yelan, his four sisters, Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanren, and Feimei, his butler, Wei, and his cousin, Meilin. His father, Xiao Ran, have died when he was only five years old. Syaoran also have some magic abilities, like Sakura. He has a cold personality and do not open up to anyone, except to his friends and family. He is also the captain of the soccer team and is also popular in his school.

Daidouji Tomoyo  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
About Her: Daidouji Tomoyo, a sixteen years old girl, who is Kinomoto Sakura's best friend and only cousin. She is a very lovely young lady, who has a hobby of videotaping her cousin. She lives with her mother, Sonomi, in their luxurious mansion with their maids and butlers. Tomoyo also knows about magic. Tomoyo have little magic, but do not know about it. She is very nice, polite, and mischievous, but sometimes she can be very scary. Even though she can be scary, she is still very popular. Tomoyo is also a magnificent singer in her school.

Hiiragizawa Eriol  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
About Him: Hiiragizawa Eriol, a seventeen years old boy, who is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed and also the half father of Kinomoto Sakura. He is Syaoran's 'annoying' cousin, as Syaoran says so. He has some magical powers, like Sakura and Syaoran. He used to live in England with his sister, Hiiragizawa Nakuru, and his guardian, Spinel Sun, who has the nickname of Suppi, given to him by Nakuru. Eriol is very mysterious, calm, and is also mischievous. He can also be very scary at some times. He, like everyone I have describe, is very popular in his school. Eriol is also the co-captain is the soccer team.

Hinamori Amulet (Amu)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
About Her: Hinamori Amulet or Amu, a sixteen years old girl, who transferred to Tomoeda High. Around her neck is a necklace called The Humpty Lock, which was given to her by Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She used live with her mother, Midori, her father, Tsumugu, her five years old sister, Ami, before she moved to Tomoeda. Now, she lives in a mansion, next to Tomoyo's mansion, by herself. She is very smart, nice, and is very powerful. She is the heir of the Amulet Clan, a very powerful and famous clan, which was made by her ancestors a long time ago, like the Li Clan. Only a very few people, like her family, knows that she is the heir. She can also be very cold and does not open up that much to others, other than her friends and family, and she can also be very scary. In her old school, she was the captain of the volleyball, soccer, and basketball team, their sport teams are co-op meaning in the teams there were boys and girls. She has five charas and she has magic without her charas.

Her Charas:

Ran: This chara was born because of Amu's desire to be more energetic and honest. She wears a pink cheerleading outfit with a pink visor that matches her outfit. Her pink hair is tied into a side ponytail with a red heart shaped clip. She also wears a pink bandana around her neck. Under her cheerleading outfit, is a white puffy-like short. She also has pink eyes, and she is also wearing pink shoes with pink socks. She often carries her pink pom-poms.

Miki: She is the second oldest next to Ran, she was born because of Amu's desire to be more artistic and cool. She is wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest over it. She also has dark blue shorts and black shoes. She also wears a large artist beret that has a dark blue spade on it. She often carries a light blue bag, which has her art supplies and her sketch book.

Su: She is the third oldest, and was born because of Amu's desire to be more caring and to improve in her domestic skills. Su often says 'desu' after most of her sentences. Su's outfit resembles to a maid or a waitress. She wears a white apron and a green frilly dress under it. She is also wearing green shoes with laces that cross to create an 'x'. On top of her head, is a hat with a green clover as its design, Su has light green hair and green eyes.

Dia: She was born because she represents the radiance that emits from Amulet's heart and her desire to be a singer. She has orange hair that is put in long pigtails and she has golden yellow eyes. On her head, is a white headband with two yellow diamonds on it. She is wearing a yellow blouse that has a white collar, and there is a white diamond in the middle. She also wears a yellow skirt and white boots.

Aiko: She is the youngest out of Amu's charas. She was born because of Amu's desire to be like an alley cat and to be disobedient. She has black hair with red highlights and red eyes. She has a black cat tail, black cat ears, and black paws. She is wearing black shorts with a red belt and a black shirt with a white skull on it. She also often says 'mew' or 'meow'.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
About Him: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a seventeen years old boy, who also transferred to Tomoeda High the next day Amulet does. He has the key that matches Amu's lock around his neck, called the Dumpty Key. He used to live with his mother, Souko, father, Aruto, and his sister, Utau, before he moved to Tomoeda. Now, he lives in an apartment complex next to Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling's apartment. He has loved Amu since they were kids, which explains why he is perverted towards her. He is the heir of the Easter Clan, which was made by his ancestors like the Amulet Clan and the Li Clan. He is very cold to others, except for his family and Amu; even though he has friends he is still a bit cold towards them. He only has one chara called Yoru.

His Chara:

Yoru: He was born because of Ikuto's desire to be like an alley cat. He is also very mischievous. He has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He also has dark blue cat ears, tail, and paws. He wears a black leather sleeveless shirt and black shorts. He also has a silver cross around his neck.

**Chapter One**

**Normal P.O.V**

"HOEEE!" a loud scream was heard throughout the Kinomoto Household. Two men in the dining room of the house silently chuckled to themselves, as they heard the scream. The two men are Fujitaka, who was flipping pancakes on the stove, and Touya, who was busy drinking his hot cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. These two are the father and brother of the teenage girl that screamed.

The girl, Sakura, hurriedly put on her summer uniform; which consists of a white, half-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves and a black and white sleeve cuffs along with a red neckerchief with a black stripe. She was also wearing a black pleated skirt, black shoes, and a white sailor-like hat with black tassels. After that, she quickly went downstairs and into the dining room, with a yellow stuffed bear with white wings following her, while rubbing his eyes.

As she reached the dining room, she stopped abruptly in front of a picture of a woman who was smiling and has long, flowing silver hair. Sakura stared at the picture, with her emerald eyes, and smiled sadly. Touya noticed this and placed his cup down on the table, while looking at her with sad eyes.

"Ohayo, mother." Sakura said, as she picked up the picture and kissed it lightly, before placing it back down. Touya looked back down to the newspaper, before smirking slightly.

"Kaijuu, you need to stop being so loud in the morning. You are going to wake up the whole neighborhood with your monstrous screams." Touya teased her, as he looked at her mouth opened, wide eyes expression. He silently laughed when he saw this.

Sakura sat down on the seat in front of him, while the stuffed animal also sat down, but he sat down on the table next to Sakura's plate of pancakes. This did not surprise Touya or Fujitaka; they were simply used to it.

"Sakura no Kaijuu!" She yelled at him, as she stuck out her tongue at him, and slightly giggled as she saw that he was trying to hide the pain from her.

She quickly ate the pancakes on her plate, afraid she might be late on the first day of school. The stuffed toy also ate about seven stacks of pancakes, which Fujitaka cooked, with syrup, butter, and cut up strawberries on top.

After they had breakfast, Fujitaka collected all of the dirty dishes and cleaned them in the sink. He glanced at the clock and sighed. He looked towards to Sakura, who was finishing her glass of orange juice.

"Sakura! You need to hurry up and go to school! You are going to be late!" Fujitaka yelled from the kitchen.

Sakura glanced at the clock and her eyes widened. It was 7:46 a.m. and her class starts on 8:00 a.m. She quickly got her school bag and started wearing her roller blades.

"Kero-chan! Do you want to stay here or come to school with me!?" Sakura asked. Sakura was not talking to her brother or her father; she was talking to the moving stuffed animal. This stuff animal or 'Kero-chan' as Sakura called it. Is really the Guardian of The Clow Cards, which Sakura owns and is now known as Sakura Cards. The form he is right now is not really his real form.

Kero thought about it before answering her. After about a minute, he opened his mouth to answer her question, but was interrupted by Fujitaka, who just finished washing the dishes.

"Oh, Sakura, today I am going on an archeologists search in Tokyo, so I might be gone for about one to three weeks, okay?" Fujitaka said, while he was wiping his wet hands on a towel.

"And I have work to day, so I might be home at 6:30 tonight, Kaijuu." Touya said to her.

"Hai!" Sakura answered to the both of them, not bothering to correct her brother, and left the house in a hurry with her shoulder-length, auburn hair flowed behind her.

"Wait! Sakura-chan! I want to come with you! There will no cakes at the house today and I don't want to starve to death! Wait!" Kero exclaimed as he flew towards the direction of her school trying to catch up with her.

Two men stared at them go to the school. One of the men, Fujitaka, smiled at them, while the other, Touya, silently shook his head and slightly chuckled at the sight.

**~Hinamori Amulet's House~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Amu-chan! Get up! Get up! It's time to go to school!" Ran cheered as she waved her pink pom-poms all around.

"Amu-chan desu~. It's your first day of school today, please wake up desu~!" Su said to her bearer, who was still sleeping in her pink bed.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! You're going to be late for school, so get up!" Ran exclaimed, still waving her pom-poms around.

"Meow! Can't a cat sleep around her mew~?" Aiko, who was sleeping very peacefully in her egg in a basket with a soft dark blue pillow, was now up and was angrily rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Ran giggled at her younger sister, while Dia, Miki, and Su sighed.

"Sorry Aiko-chan. I was just trying to wake up Amu-chan." Ran said apologetically.

"Amulet-san will not be easily awakened by your cheering Ran-chan." Dia told her, as she, Aiko, Miki, and Su was eating their breakfast, which was cooked by Su. Ran already ate her breakfast, which is why she is now cheering for her bearer to get up.

"Dia is right…" Miki said to them, as she floated towards to Amulet's ear.

"This is how you wake up Amulet." Miki smirked, as her sisters stared at her curiously.

"Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun is here…" Miki whispered in Amu's ear. Amu's golden eyes suddenly flew open, as she quickly sat up on her pink bed and looked around her big room.

"He's not he-" Before she could finish her sentence, she glared at Miki, who was now laughing with her sisters.

"Why did you do that for?!" Amu asked her, slightly annoyed.

"We have been trying to wake you up for a few minutes now. If you don't hurry up, you are going to be late for school." Miki told her, as she pointed to the clock, which reads 7:51 a.m.

"You guys already know that I don't care if I'm late to school… I don't see why you guys had to wake me up…" Amu told them as she stood up and went to the bathroom with her uniform.

"We know that, Amulet! But if we don't wake you up, you'll be sleeping until the end of the year!" Aiko yelled at her from her bedroom. Aiko and her sisters laughed at Aiko's comment. While the girl with waist length pink hair, which was in the bathroom blushed from embarrassment.

"Shut up, Aiko!" She yelled at her black haired chara, from the bathroom.

She went out of the bathroom with her uniform on, but she didn't wear it the normal way. On top of her white shirt was a black, thin material hoodie that hugged her curves. She was also wearing black knee-length socks and on her waist is a black egg pouch for her charas.

"Amulet-san, you looks very nice today." Dia said to her bearer.

"Thank you, Dia." Amu replied as she picked up her black school bag. She glanced towards her clock and saw it was 7:58 a.m. and sighed.

"Come on, you guys… We don't want to be late than we already are…" Amu told them, as she left the house with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Amu-chan, is that all you are going to eat desu~?" Su asked her, concerned.

"Su, I'm fine. You don't need to worry and besides, this is what I always eat in the morning." Amu told her green chara with a smile, as they continued walking to Tomoeda High (It's the same school in Card Captor Sakura, but it's for high school students.)

"Oh, okay…" Su said, as she sighed.

As they reached Tomoeda High, Amu's charas were flabbergasted at how enormous the school is.

"Wow! Amu-chan, this school is so huge!" Ran told her, as she continued observing the place.

"Ran-chan is right desu~. This school is much bigger than your last school Amu-chan desu~." Su said with wide eyes, while Miki took out her sketchbook and started sketching the marvelous school.

"Okay, stop staring at the school, we need to go in and get my schedule. We have a lot of time later to explore the school." Amu told her charas.

"Hai!" Her charas replied to her.

As they walked in the school, Ran's eyes widened.

"Amu-chan! This school is so cool! I wonder why the Amulet Clan Elders sent you here!" Ran told her bearer, while her sisters nodded in agreement with her.

"Amulet-san, we shouldn't stop and think about why the Elders sent us here. We need to get your schedule…" Dia told them, calmly, as she started flying towards a door with a sign that says '_**Office'**_.

Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, and Aiko silently followed Dia. As they reached the door, Amu opened it quietly and stepped inside. She looked around the room, and saw a woman, that is about in her late thirties, sitting in front of a computer, typing. Amu approached the woman, but the woman, didn't acknowledged Amu's presence.

Amu knew she was being ignored by the woman and she glared at her. The woman, who felt the glare, looked up and saw the teenage girl's murderous glare, and she slightly shivered.

Aiko and Miki snickered as they saw the woman shiver, Ran laughed, and Su and Dia giggled. The woman didn't hear the charas, because the only ones who can see charas are those who have one, or have magical abilities.

"May I help you?" The woman said, trying to be polite. Amulet smiled, sarcastically, at the woman.

"Yeah, actually you can." Amu said, rudely. The woman glared at the girl in front of her, but the girl wasn't affected by it.

"Listen, little girl, I don't care who you ar-" Before the woman could finish what she was saying, Amu interrupted her.

"The name's Hinamori Amulet."

The woman's eyes widened as she heard the name. She stood up from where she sat, and bowed at the girl in front of her.

"I-I'm so sorry! Pl-please fo-forgive me, Amulet-sama!" The woman stuttered, because she also knows that this is the heir of the Amulet Clan.

"It's fine, I'm the transfer student and I'm here to get my schedule…" Amu told the woman. The woman, shakily, gave Amulet her schedule.

"He-here you go…" The adult stammered out.

"Arigatou…" Amu told her, as she left the woman alone, standing with her mouth slightly opened.

As Amu and her charas were walking around, looking for her class, Class 3-B, Aiko was talking about what had happened in the office earlier.

"Did you see the look on her face when Amulet told her, her name?!" Aiko asked her sisters, laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahaha! Yeah! Amu-chan just told her, her name and then she started bowing down in front of Amu-chan!" Ran said, laughing.

As they were reaching Amu's class, Amu felt four powerful auras and two weak ones and it seems that her charas also felt it, for they have stopped talking.

"Hey, you guys hide your auras and I'll hide mine too…" Amu told her charas, who nodded and flew into Amu's egg poach.

As they reached the door of Class 3-B, Amu looked at her black wrist watch, she saw that it is 8:03 a.m. already, meaning she is late.

Amulet sighed and knocked on the door.

"Hmm… It seems like our transfer student is here now." Amu heard a man's voice behind the door. Amu heard a pair of feet approaching the door, the door opened and right in front of her is a tall man with brown hair.

"Please come right in, Ms. Hinamori. My name is Mr. Yoshiyuki Terada, but you may call me Mr. Terada or Terada-sensei. Will you please explain to us, why you are late on your first day of school?" The man, Terada-sensei, asked her.

"No." Amulet answered him, as she walked in front of the class.

"Okay then. Everyone, this is Hinamori Amulet. Would you like to say a few words, Ms. Hinamori?" Terada-sensei said.

"Hai. My name is Hinamori Amulet, but you guys can call me Hinamori. Or you guys can call me Amu if I give you permission." Amu told them, looking at them bored.

"Do not call me Amulet, understand." Amulet said to them with a glare. All of the students in the room nodded quickly, except for five people who sit on the back.

Amu glanced at them, and saw that they all have auras. The dark brown haired boy had a green aura. The blue haired boy had a blue aura. The girl with black hair that was on buns had a red aura. The girl with long purple hair that looks like black had a small aura that is purple. But the most peculiar is that the girl with auburn hair had two auras within her, one was pink and one was golden yellow.

Amu smirked at this. _'It seems she has a guardian with her.' _Amu thought.

"Okay, Ms. Hinamori, you may sit beside Daidouji-san. Daidouji-san, please raise your hand." Terada-sensei said, as the girl with purple hair on the back raised her hand.

Amu walked towards her seat and sat down. On the left on Amu's seat is a window, with a view of cherry blossom trees. On her right, is the girl, Daidouji. In front of her is the girl with two auras. Beside the auburn haired girl is the girl with black hair. Behind her is the dark brown haired boy and beside him is the blue haired teenage boy.

Amu, once again, smirked and stared out the window.

"_Amu-chan! It's such a coincidence that you get to sit near by the people with magical abilities!" _Ran told Amu, telepathically.

"_Ran, you and I both know there is no coincidence in the world." _Amu replied to her pink charas

"_Yes, we all know. There is no coincidence in the world –" _Ran said.

"_There is only inevitability" _Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Aiko said simultaneously.

'_This day will be interesting' _Amu thought to herself.

**End of Chapter One**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry Blossom and Amulet**

Anime Crossover: Shugo Chara and Card Captor Sakura  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hinamori Amu and Yue, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol  
Summary: What if Hinamori Amu never transferred to Seiyo? What if she has five charas instead of four? What if she had known Tsukiyomi Ikuto since they were young? What if she also had known Yue, as well? Well, this is the story when Amu transferred to Tomoeda High and meets the Card Captor Sakura gang.

**Chapter One**

**Previously**

**Normal P.O.V**

"_Ran, you and I both know there is no coincidence in the world." _Amu replied to her pink charas

"_Yes, we all know. There is no coincidence in the world –" _Ran said.

"_There is only inevitability" _Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Aiko said simultaneously.

'_This day will be interesting' _Amu thought to herself.

**End of Chapter One**

**Chapter Two**

**~Time Skip~**

**~Card Captor Gang~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After the bell has rung signaling everybody it is time for lunch, the five teenagers, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin, immediately went to a secluded place, where they always go, on the back of the school.

After they had gotten there, Kero quickly flew out of Sakura's bag. Everybody looked at him confusedly as he was panting heavily.

"What's the matter, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked her guardian, as she slightly tilted her head sideways.

"Y-you for-forgot to open your bag, even a little b-bit, to let me b-breath!" Kero told her, while still he was still panting.

"Oh, go-gomen Kero-chan." Sakura replied, as she giggled nervously.

"Well, anyways, do you want to help us set up for lunch?" Sakura asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm …Okay…" Kero answered her, as he helped Meilin, who took out a picnic tablecloth, set it on the green grass, between a large cherry blossom tree and a fountain.

As they finished arranging the tablecloth, Tomoyo placed a basket on the middle of the cloth. The basket was full of food, which was cooked by her this morning.

They all sat down and began to talk about the new girl, while they ate their food.

"Hmm! Tomoyo-chan, these cakes are delicious!" Kero said to her, as he stuffed his face with the chocolate cake.

"Arigatou, Kero-chan." Tomoyo thanked him with a gentle smile.

"Hinamori-san… When she walked in, I thought I felt an aura within her, but it suddenly vanished…" Eriol told them, as he took a bite of his cake.

"I did too… Hinamori Amulet… She is one mysterious girl…" Syaoran said, agreeing with Eriol.

"Hoeee!" Sakura exclaimed, as her friends gave her a questionable look.

"Sakura! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Syaoran asked her, concerned, as he held her hand gently.

Sakura blushed as she saw her friends staring at them intently with grins on their faces and because of the sudden closeness between her and Syaoran. Syaoran and Sakura have been friends for years, since they have captured all of the Clow Cards and changed them into Sakura Cards, but they both haven't confessed their feelings for each other. They were both simply too shy.

"Oh, umm… Yeah, I'm fine… It's just I felt about six auras within her, but I'm not so sure because it suddenly disappeared." Sakura said, as Syaoran took his hand away from her hand.

"Sakura, maybe you are just hallucinating, because Eriol and I just felt one aura when she came in…" Syaoran told her, while Meilin and Tomoyo just listened and stared at them without making a single sound because they all thought that the both of them didn'thave any magical abilities, or so they think.

"Yeah… You're right Syaoran; I might just be over thinking…" Sakura told them as she sighed, and ate a spoonful of pudding.

"Hmm… Maybe Kero-chan or Yue-san knows something about her…" Meilin thought out loud.

"Meilin-chan is right, if there are some peculiar things going on here, they usually know the answer." Tomoyo said, agreeing with Meilin.

"Yeah, so, Kero-chan, do you know who Hinamori Amulet is?" Sakura asked the yellow stuffed toy, who was still stuffing his mouth with cake.

"Huh? Waff?" Kero asked them, with his mouth full of cake, looking at them confused.

Everybody face palmed and sweat dropped, when they heard him say that.

"Have you been listening at all, you stuff toy?!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Don't call me a stuff toy, you brat!" Kero said, as he gulped the food in his mouth, while glaring at the boy.

"Don't call me a brat, you puny, tiny winged, stuff toy!" Syaoran yelled at him, as he also glared at Kero.

"Oh! Do you want to see me in my real form!? You better be afraid, kid. You know what I can do in my real form!" Kero said as he prepared forming back to his real form.

Before Ceroberus can transform, a melodious laugh stopped him. The group of friends stopped talking and let the person who was laughing finish.

After the laugh stopped, all five of them stood up from their spots, while Kero flew and sat up on Sakura's head. They all looked around, trying to figure out who had laughed.

"Who's there?!" Syaoran yelled out, after he couldn't figure out who the person was.

The mysterious person let out their aura for the group to feel the presence. After the person had done that a small voice had been heard by only the mystery person.

"Is this really a good idea?" The small voice asked.

"Heh, yeah. You heard them, they are friends of Yue, we can trust them, but you guys won't appear yet. Agreed?" The mystery person whispered back to the voice.

"Hai…" The voice replied.

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Ceroberus were surprised to feel this amount of magical presence. Even Sakura didn't have this much power, but she was close to it. Since Meilin and Tomoyo still didn't know that they had magic and they are still a newbie, they could not feel the presence.

The four, Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura and Ceroberus, looked up in the cherry blossom tree and saw the mysterious person, Hinamori Amulet, sitting there. She was staring at them with a smile on her face. Tomoyo and Meilin followed where they were all looking at, and they silently gasped, as they saw the pink haired girl up on the tree.

"Hinamori Amulet!" All of them exclaimed, except for Kero who went toy mode and is now on the ground, exclaimed. (The toy mode is when Kero pretends to be a toy.)

"Hello, I guess all of you already know my name." Amulet said to them, as she jumped out of the tree and landed perfectly safe on the ground beside them, she had learned this from a blue haired teenager before she even got her charas.

"Y-you have m-magic?Sakura asked the girl, stuttering.

"Hai!" Amu answered her, as she smiled widely.

"So, this little stuffed toy must be your guardian, am I right, Kinomoto-san?" Amu asked the auburn haired girl, as she picked up the yellow guardian from the ground.

"Who are you calling a stuffed toy, you bubblegum haired freak!" Kero exclaimed, forgetting the fact that he had to be in toy mode.

"Kero-chan/ Ceroberus!" The five friends exclaimed to the toy.

"Oh… S-sorry…" Kero apologized, sincerely, as he saw their glares.

"Before we continue this, may I know your names?" Amu asked them.

"My name is Li Syaoran, the heir of the Li Clan" Syaoran grunted.

"My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, cousin of Li Syaoran and Li Meilin." Eriol introduced, as he took her hand and kissed it, as a greeting. Amulet slightly blushed at his action.

"My name is Li Meilin, cousin of Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol." Meilin introduced.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, cousin of Kinomoto Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"And my name is Kinomoto Sakura, cousin of Daidouji Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"H-how did yo-you know about Ceroberus?" Tomoyo asked the girl, after they had introduced their selves.

"Because I felt all of your auras when I came in." Amulet answered the amethyst eyed girl.

"Oh…" Tomoyo said.

"Why are both of you two have a small aura, have you haven't practiced your magic for a while?" Amu asked Tomoyo and Meilin, curiously.

"Wh-what?!" All of them exclaimed.

"Huh? Why are you guys so surprised?" Amulet asked them.

"I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken, Meilin-chan and I do not have auras." Tomoyo said to her, after she had calmed down a bit.

"Hmm… I guess all of you, Kinomoto-san, Hiiragizawa-san, Daidouji-san, Li-san, and Li-san?" Amulet said, but confused of what to call Syaoran and Meilin since they both have the same name.

"You can call me Meilin, Hinamori-san" Meilin told her, getting that Amu doesn't know what to call Syaoran and her.

"Arigatou." Amu thanked the girl with a smile on her face.

"Okay, going back to what I was saying, Daidouji-san and Meilin do have magical abilities, but you can barely feel their aura because they have not been practicing. Normally, when you practice your magic, your auras get stronger as you magic does." Amulet explained to them.

"B-but wh-why didn't me, Syaoran-kun, or Eriol-kun didn't feel their auras!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You didn't feel it because I have more power than any of you…" Amulet told them, calmly.

"You can't be! I'm the heir of the Li Clan! I have been training since I was a kid and Sakura possesses the Clow Cards and she changed them into Sakura Cards and she's the half daughter of Clow Reed. And Hiiragizawa is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed!" Syaoran growled at her.

But before Amu can answer, the bell has rung signaling them that lunch was over and it is time for them to get back to their classes.

"Heh, I'll explain later, neh? See you after school!" Amulet told them, as she walked away from them and went to her next class, before anyone could say a word; she had disappeared into the school building.

The group sighed, while Kero and Syaoran grumbled under their breath. They cleaned up their lunch before they went back in the school building.

**~With Amulet~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After Amu's little chat with the Card Captor Gang, she went to her next class which was Physical Education or P.E for short. When she arrived in the gym, she immediately went to the girls' locker room and saw many teenage girls changing into their P.E uniform; which consists of a white T-shirt with the school's name on the back of the shirt, their short is dark blue and they have a cap that is also dark blue that matches their shorts, and their shoes are white trainers.

Amu walked towards her gym locker and she took out her gym clothes. As she was changing her charas were talking to her telepathically.

"_Amulet, was it really wise to trust them?" _Miki asked her.

"_It is fine, Miki. They are friends of Yue, as I have told you before. Yue might be Kinomoto-san's other guardian. I trust them and besides one of them is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed." _Amu replied to the blue haired chara.

"_So?_" Aiko asked Amu.

"_If one of them is the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed and one of them is the owner of the once Clow Cards, they will surely know where Yue is. I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees me." _Amu said as she smirked, as she finished putting on her gym clothes.

"_Okay… I guess…" _Miki said, as she sighed.

After their conversation, Amu left the girls' gym locker room just in time to hear what the teacher was saying about what they were going to do today in gym.

"Okay! Everybody huddle up! Today, we are going to play basketball!" Their teacher, Coach Hana, exclaimed. (Hana is her last name.)

Coach Hana is a thirty-three years old woman. She has dark brown hair, which is pulled up in a ponytail, and green eyes with blue flecks in them.

As soon as everybody heard what the activity is, all of the boys cheered while some girls grumbled under their breath.

"I know that some of the girls don't want to do basketball… So, I have decided all of those who don't want to play basketball, you all can do three laps outside and after that you can all do whatever you want. You all are dismissed to start on your activity." Coach Hana continued.

Amu thought about what she wanted to do and picked basketball instead of running. She concluded that basketball was more fun than running around outside. Amu walked over where they were playing and stood there, the students were picking which person was going to be the captain, so she just waited.

After a few minutes (and a few arguments), they finally decided that the captains are going to be Yamasaki Takashi and his girlfriend, Mihara Chiharu.

"Hmm… I'm picking Rika!" Chiharu said, as she picked a girl with short curly hair as her teammate.

"Then, I'll pick Hinamori-san!" Takashi said, as Amu walked over to where he was and was a bit shocked that he knows her name.

"I pick Naoko!" Chiharu said to them.

"I pick…" for about five minutes they continued picking the players they want in their team.

**~Time Skip~**

**After School**

After school has ended, the boys were still talking about the win of Amulet's team in gym. They just can't believe that Amu, who was mostly making all the shots, can avoid every player who was blocking her. While the girls were talking about the cute, red heart shaped barrette Amu was wearing while she was playing. (If you still didn't know yet, she was in chara-changed with Ran while she was playing basketball.)

Even Coach Hana had asked her to be in the basketball team, but Amu turned down the offer.

While Amu was walking out of the school building, she could see the people whom she had gym with, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Takashi, talking to Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, and Eriol near the gate of the school.

As Amu was getting closer to the gate, the four students who doesn't have any magical abilities left.

The Card Captor Group sighed, as their friends left. They have been standing by the gate for a few minutes, waiting for Amulet to come. They have been thinking that Amulet might have left without them noticing it, but their hopes lifted when they saw her walking towards them, with a smile on her face.

"Hello!" Amu said as she approached them.

"Hello Hinamori-san" Tomoyo said, as she smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Oh, Daidouji-san, you may all call me Amu if you want." Amulet said.

"Then you can call me, Tomoyo, Amu-chan." Tomoyo said.

"And call me Sakura, Amu-chan!" Sakura said, happily.

"Please call me Eriol, as well." Eriol told her. While Syaoran just grunted and grumbled under his breath.

"What was that Li-san?" Amu asked, confused.

"I said, 'Stop stalling and tell us already what you know.'" Syaoran repeated.

"I wasn't stalling at all, Li-san. I was just trying to be polite." Amu said.

"Well, just explain to us what you know." Syaoran said, as he glared at her. Amu simply smiled at him, which made all of them gasp silently. Nobody can ignore his glare, simply because it is so deadly.

"Very well, but can we go some place private, and also I want to meet Sakura's other guardian as well." Amu said to them.

"Okay, I guess we can go to Yukito-kun's house, since Yue-san is there!" Sakura squealed, since she hasn't seen Yukito in a while.

"May we go there now?" Amu asked them, as they all nodded their heads.

**End of Chapter Two**

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherry Blossom and Amulet**

Anime Crossover: Shugo Chara and Card Captor Sakura  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hinamori Amu and Yue, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol  
Summary: What if Hinamori Amu never transferred to Seiyo? What if she has five charas instead of four? What if she had known Tsukiyomi Ikuto since they were young? What if she also had known Yue, as well? Well, this is the story when Amu transferred to Tomoeda High and meets the Card Captor Sakura gang.

**Chapter Two**

**Previously**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Very well, but can we go some place private, and also I want to meet Sakura's other guardian as well." Amu said to them.

"Okay, I guess we can go to Yukito-kun's house, since Yue-san is there!" Sakura squealed, since she hasn't seen Yukito in a while.

"May we go there now?" Amu asked them, as they all nodded their heads.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Chapter Three**

**Normal P.O.V**

Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Amu were all walking towards Yukito's house, while Sakura was roller skating and Kero was flying low behind Eriol so that he won't be seen by the pedestrians. While they were going to Yukito's house, they were all asking Amu about her life.

"So, where were you from before you moved here, Amu-chan?" Sakura asked her, as she slowed her skating to be next to Amu.

"I moved here from Hokkaido." Amu answered.

"Amu, if you don't mind, May I ask why you moved here?" Eriol said, as Syaoran and Kero listened intently at what the girl was going to say.

"_How will you answer that question, Amulet? You can't tell them that the Amulet Clan Elders sent you here for… Well, we don't even know why the Elders sent us here mew~!" _Aiko said, telepathically through Amu's mind.

"Oh, I moved here because I need to find an old friend of mine." Amu said to him.

"_Amu-chan! It's not nice to lie you know!" _Amu heard Ran's voice in her head.

"_Actually Ran, that was partly true, because we do need to find Yue. We have been looking for him for so long." _Amu told her.

"_Well, at least it wasn't a complete lie desu~" _Su answered for Ran.

"Oh, who is she? We might know her if she goes to our school." Meilin said.

"Actually it's a boy." Amu corrected Meilin.

"Aww, did you guys like each other? That is so cute if you do like each other!" Tomoyo said, excitedly.

"Well, we we-" But before Amu can finish what she was about to say, they reached Tsukishiro Household.

They all walked towards the front door and rang the door bell, after a few seconds the door opened. Right there in front of them was a man, about the same age as Sakura's brother which was twenty-years old. The man has silver-like hair and brown eyes behind his glasses.

"Oh! Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun, Meilin-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Kero-chan, and Sakura-chan!" Yukito greeted, as he smiled widely.

"Oh, and who is this?" Yukito asked, as he examined Amu. Quite surprised to see a girl with bubblegum pink hair and very beautiful golden yellow eyes.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Hinamori Amulet, but you may call me Amu for short." Amu said as she bowed at the man in front of her, as a sign of politeness.

"Hello, my name is Tsukishiro Yukito, nice to meet you, Amu-chan." Yukito introduced himself.

"May we come in?" Amu asked the man.

"Umm… I don't think that is a good idea." Yukito said nervously, because he doesn't know what this girl's reaction will be if she saw a man with wings in his living room.

"Yukito-san, she knows about magic." Eriol told him.

"Oh, okay." Yukito said, as he sighed in relief.

"Please come on in." Yukito told them, as they all went in the house. They all went inside the man's living room and saw a man standing there, looking out the window. The man has long silver hair in a loose ponytail. He also has silver-blue eyes and a pair of white wings on his back.

Amu stared at the man with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked the teary eyed girl.

"Maybe she's afraid of Yue-san." Meilin suggested, as she looked at the girl. Amu walked slowly towards Yue, who was still looking out the window, looking like he was lost in his thoughts. Everybody looked at her, very confused at what she was going to do.

"_Amulet! It really is Yue!" _Aiko said.

"_Amulet-san, you must feel very happy to have found him." _Dia spoke.

"_I don't think Amulet is listening to us." _Miki said.

"_Yeah! She must be that happy to be able to ignore all of us." _Ran said.

"_Yeah desu~" _Su agreed with them.

"Yue…" Amulet whispered. Yue's eyes widened as he heard the voice. He turned around and saw Amu standing before her, with tears streaming down her face.

"Amulet…" Yue whispered under his breath, but everyone still heard it. Everyone's eyes widened, only one thought was in their mind; _how do they know each other?_

Yue walked slowly towards Amulet and hugged her. He was asking himself whether this is reality or just a dream.

"Amulet, Amulet, Amulet, Amulet…" Yue kept whispering in her ear softly.

"Ohohohoho! This is so kawai!" Tomoyo laughed softly, as she took out her video camera and taped what was happening. This made Yue confirmed that this was reality and not a dream. Everyone looked at Tomoyo and sweat dropped, while Tomoyo stared at them.

"What?" Tomoyo asked them.

"You just ruined the moment!" Sakura and Meilin said simultaneously, while Kero, Eriol, and Syaoran sweat dropped again. Yue stopped hugging Amu and stared at them, slightly annoyed.

"Well, now that the moment is over, I'm going to get you guys a cup of tea and some cakes and pudding." Yukito said, as he went in the kitchen and Kero following him with huge smile on his face. He must be excited about the cakes.

"So… Umm… If you don't mind us asking… How do you guys know each other?" Meilin asked them, as they all sat down on Yukito's large couch and Yue wrapped an arm around Amu's waist.

"Well, as I have told you guys before, I am the reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer back then. The sorcerer's name is Amulet Reed." Amu told them.

"Amulet Reed? Was she a relative of Clow Reed?" Sakura asked.

"Actually Amulet Reed is Clow Reed's little sister." Amu said. Eriol's eyes widened, as everybody, except for Yue and Amulet, looked at him shocked.

"I never had a sister…" Eriol told her.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, you are only the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, you must not have remember anything about her." Yue told the young boy.

"H-how can I not re-remember my own sister?" Eriol asked her, slightly sad about it.

"Don't worry about it, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo comforted the sad teenager.

"If you want I can make you remember about it, Eriol-san." Amu said, feeling a bit sad that her 'brother' was sad.

"Really?! You can do that?!" Sakura asked her.

"Yep!" Amu told them, with a smile.

"I would like that very much, Amu." Eriol told her, as he held her hand gently and kissed it. Yue somewhat glared at the boy, Tomoyo let out a small smirk as she saw this.

Amu stood up from where she sat and stood in front of Eriol. Amu closed her eyes and concentrated. As they were doing this, Yukito and Kero entered the room with a tray with nine cups of tea and a tray full of sweets.

They placed it down on the coffee table in front of the couch and looked at Amu, quite befuddled.

"_Character change, Dia." _Amu told her chara. She suddenly gained a yellow diamond barrette on her hair.

"What's happening?" Yukito and Kero whispered to Syaoran.

"Hinamori Amulet is really the reincarnation of Amulet Reed, Clow Reed's little sister. Eriol doesn't remember her, because he is only the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed. He wanted to remember about her, so Hinamori-san has the power to make him remember about it." Syaoran said to the both of them, not even bothering to look at them.

Yukito and Kero nodded their heads, Yukito sat next to them and Kero sat on Yue's shoulder.

"_Dia, Memory Flash!" _Amu commanded, as she opened her eyes, which is now glowing bright yellow. Everybody had to turn their heads away from her, except for Eriol who was hypnotized by her eyes and kept staring at them.

As Eriol was staring at them, a series of flashbacks from his old life was coming into his mind.

**~In Eriol's Mind~**

_**Flashback#1**_

"_Onii-chan, look I can finally control water!" A four years old girl said to a seven years old boy, who was reading a book._

"_That's nice, Amulet. But I can't talk right now I need to read this and I need to finish it before tomorrow." The boy said to the girl. The girl sighed and left him alone._

_**Flashback#2**_

"_Onii-chan! Come and play with me!" A seven years old girl whined, as she was tugging a ten years old boy's arm._

"_Amulet, I can't right now, I have to practice my magic." The boy said as he sighed. The girl pouted and left her brother alone._

_**Flashback#3**_

"_Look, Onii-chan! I can summon my wand now, like you can!" A pink haired girl exclaimed._

"_That's nice, Amulet, you are finally getting stronger." Her brother said, not even looking at her, but he meant what he had said._

"_Thanks, Onii-chan!" The girl said as she kept practicing more._

_**Flashback#4**_

"_Mother! Father! Look I made my first card!" A thirteen years old boy said with a card on his hand that says 'Windy'. The boy ran towards a man with blue hair and golden eyes and a woman with pink hair and blue eyes._

"_I'm so proud of you, Clow!" The woman said to the boy as she hugged him, while the man smiled at him._

"_I'm going to show Amulet!" The boy said as he ran up the stairs and onto a room with a pink and black door. Before he could go in, he could hear his sister talk, so he just stood there and listened to what she was saying._

"_Why doesn't anybody pay attention to me? Why is it always Onii-chan? I know that my parents and Onii-chan loves me, but why don't they listen to what I have to say and show? My magic has been increasing; it's even getting more powerful than Onii-chan's… But they don't listen, mother thought I was lying, because she says brother's magic is always powerful than mine. They even ignore me sometimes, when Onii-chan's not in the same room as we are." Clow heard his sister said, but who was she talking to?_

_He took a peek inside and saw Amulet sitting in front of her mirror._

"_You'll be fine, master. Your magic will increase every time you train and you don't have to tell your family if you want." Her reflection said to her, making Clow shock._

"_Arigatou…" Amulet said, sadly, as some tears fell from her eyes._

_Clow moved away from the door and quietly went back to his room._

_**End of Flashbacks**_

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu closed her eyes and sat back down, very tiredly. Eriol shook his head and stared down at his lap, as he re-thought about what he just saw. Everybody glanced back at them and went to Amu's side, making sure she was okay.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meilin asked her in sync.

"Amulet? Are you alright?" Yue asked her.

"Hinamori-san, are you hurt?" Syaoran and Yukito asked the young girl.

"I'm f-fine, just a bit exhausted." Amu replied, as she slowly stood up and walked over to her brother.

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" Amu asked him, concerned.

"Why? Why? Why?" Eriol said, repeating it over and over.

"It's not your fault, Onii-chan. It was the past and I'm not kidding. Everything is fine now." Amulet told him.

"But it _was _my fault! Otou-san and Okaa-san _ignored _you because of me!" Eriol exclaimed, making everybody flinched at his tone. They have never heard him talk like this.

"Eriol-san, please calm down." Yue told him, as he put a hand on his back.

"Yeah! Eriol-kun, it was a long time ago, anyways." Kero told him.

"Please, Onii-chan, forget about it. What's done is done." Amu told him, as she hugged him. Tomoyo filmed this while she laughed silently.

"I'm going to name this, 'Siblings Reunited!'" Tomoyo quietly told them, as they all fell down anime style.

"Thanks, Imouto. I guess I have also been ignoring you for not knowing you were powerful than I was." Eriol told her, as he also hugged her back.

"It is fine!" Amu exclaimed, with a smile.

"But that still doesn't explain why Yue and Amu-chan knows each other." Meilin reminded them.

"Oh, right." Amu said, as she sat back down again.

"Well, after I turned eighteen, I left the Reed Palace. I never wanted to hear my parents compare me to my brother anymore. I stayed at a friend's house and stayed hidden when I went outside. One morning, I left her house early and I rested at the branch of a cherry blossom tree." Amulet mentioned to them.

"That was three days after Clow Reed-sama created me. I was flying around the town, when I saw her." Yue continued for Amu.

"I approached her and saw her sleeping. I didn't want to disturb her sleep, but she almost fell to the ground if I hadn't caught her." Yue said.

"After that day, we have been meeting each other at that cherry blossom tree every day." Amu said.

"Then after a few days… Umm… Yue… Asked me to…" Amu said, but she mumbled the rest making it hard for her friends to hear what she had said.

"What did you say? We couldn't quite hear that." Yukito told her. Amu's face became slightly red.

"Yue asked me to be his girlfriend…" Amu told them quietly, but this time they heard her.

"Wait, what!?" Everybody exclaimed, especially Eriol. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"What did you say?" Eriol asked her.

"I said, 'Yue asked me to be his girl-'" Before Amu could finish what she was going to say she was interrupted.

"I heard what you said! What I was asking was what did you tell him?" Eriol corrected himself.

"Amulet said yes." Yue told them, answering for Amu. Eriol almost fainted as he heard him say that. A lot of things were running around his mind right now; _did Yue, the guardian I created, date my sister? Is that really how my sister disappeared? Mother and father said that they found her dead when they walked in her room. Was the coffin we buried, that supposedly had her body in, empty? Will I accept this that easily?_

" –gizawa! Hiiragizawa!" He heard his name being called; he looked around and saw it was Syaoran who had called his name.

"Huh? What?" He asked him, and saw that everyone was staring at him intently.

"You have been spacing out for ten minutes, are you alright Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked him, even though Eriol was annoying, he is still his cousin.

"Oh, gomen, there is just a lot of stuff going through my mind, but you may continue." Eriol assured them.

"Well, a few months my birthday came and I turned nineteen, that night Yue asked me to umm…" Amu said, as she looked down in her lap, a bit embarrassed.

"I asked her to be my fiancé." Yue continue for Amu. This news was also very shocking to all of them.

Eriol's eyes widened as he calmed himself. _'Its fine, it's fine, it's fine' _He keeps repeating in his mind. _'I'm sure Yue treated her right, after all I created him…" _Eriol told himself. As he finally calmed himself down.

"I was excited; after all I was getting married right?" Amu told them with a small smile on her face. It seems like she was sad. Everybody noticed it, except for Sakura.

"We were going to get married in three weeks. Two weeks later, meaning there is only a week left before our wedding, I went to a tailor, so I can get my wedding dress made with the friend I was staying over." Amu said, as she suddenly stopped blinking, it seems like she was relieving the past.

"_Oh no, Amu-chan, snap out of it! Dia, what are we going to do!?" _Ran asked her younger sibling.

"_Yeah desu~, It is bad for Amu-chan to relieve something that terrible desu~!" _Su said very worried.

"_There is no use… Once she starts there is no stopping her, until the memory is over. Gomenasai." _Dia apologized to her sisters. She, herself, is also very worried about her bearer. She doesn't want her bearer to relieve such horrifying moments in her past life.

"I was walking to the tailor's with my friend, when we got there the tailor took all my measurements to make the dress. After a few minutes, my dress was made. After all, they are sorcerers, right? My wedding dress was beautiful; it was pure white like a winter snow or a sheep's wool." Amu continued, still not blinking and looking straight ahead. Everybody stared at her, they, except for Yue, Syaoran, Yue and Eriol, looked a bit frightened.

"I tried it on to make sure it fits and sure enough it fits me perfectly! My friend complemented on how well I looked and I thanked her." Amu said.

"Amulet! Stop!" Yue exclaimed to her, as she shook her.

"What's the matter, Yue-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"She's remembering it! She can't remember it! It's too painful!" Yue yelled.

"What's she remembering!?" Eriol said to him.

"The day…" Yue said, as he stopped shaking the girl and sat back down, knowing that there is nothing he can do to stop her.

"Then five seconds later, my whole life changed. I was looking myself in the full size mirror, admiring myself. Suddenly the mirror broke, sending the broken pieces into me. A small piece went into my forehead, another one went in to my right thigh, another into my left arm, another in my left shoulder, and a big piece went straight into my heart." Amu said, as her eyes showed pain and sadness.

They all gasped as they heard this. Some of them, the girls, even had tears in their eyes, threatening to fall.

"When I fell to the ground, all I could hear that day is screaming and crying. I heard one of them that it was a work of a devil, which is not unusual for me since I learned all about them. I laid there on the ground; my white dress was getting very bloody. All I know is that when they found me I was dead with my eyes open and blood was everywhere." Amu finished, she shook her head and sighed as she looked at them.

"That was the day I died…" Amu told them.

"Sorry for telling you guys about it…" Amu apologized.

"It's fine, we did ask about your life didn't we? It was our fault." Meilin told her.

"Well, who wants cake now?" Yukito asked, changing the subject.

"I do!" Kero exclaimed as he took a plate of cake and stuffed it in his mouth. Everybody laughed at this scene as they all chatted to each other.

**End of Chapter Three**

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cherry Blossom and Amulet**

Anime Crossover: Shugo Chara and Card Captor Sakura  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hinamori Amu and Yue, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol  
Summary: What if Hinamori Amu never transferred to Seiyo? What if she has five charas instead of four? What if she had known Tsukiyomi Ikuto since they were young? What if she also had known Yue, as well? Well, this is the story when Amu transferred to Tomoeda High and meets the Card Captor Sakura gang.  
**Author's Note: I forgot to say that if there are something in a parenthesis that means it's an author's note. That goes for every one of my stories. But now I am going to change the Author's Note into two parentheses in the back and the front and it is going to be bold.**

**Chapter Three**

**Previously**

"Well, who wants cake now?" Yukito asked, changing the subject.

"I do!" Kero exclaimed as he took a plate of cake and stuffed it in his mouth. Everybody laughed at this scene as they all chatted to each other.

**End of Chapter Three**

If you guys didn't read the Author's Note at the top, you should have.

**Chapter Four**

**Normal P.O.V**

As night came, they were still talking about random things, while Kero was still stuffing his face with all sorts of food he can find. Amu glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"I must be going now, it is already dark out." Amu told them, as she was getting up. The others gasped and also stood up.

"We have to get going too!" They all exclaimed. Yue and Yukito slightly chuckled at them.

"Okay, if you must." Yukito said.

"But please visit us sometimes…" Yue said, mostly saying this to Amulet, which all of them caught on.

"We will be happy too." Amulet told him, as they were going out the door.

"Goodbye!" Sakura yelled out, while everybody just waved their hands goodbye.

As they were now walking back to their house, they continued talking to Amu to know more about her.

"So, Amu-chan, are you and Yue, like a couple now?" Sakura asked, as her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Umm… I don't know…" Amu answered Sakura, uncertainly, which made everybody look at her.

"Why don't you know? Don't you love him anymore?" This time, the one who spoke was, Tomoyo. Amu thought about it for a while.

"_Of course, Amulet wouldn't know what to say, because she has feelings for _him_." _Amu heard Aiko say to her, telepathically.

"_Aiko… Everybody knows that the both of them have feelings for each other…" _Miki said.

"_Like you have feelings for Yoru-kun?" _Ran asked her. Miki blushed at this before answering.

"I do love Yue; it's just that, my heart may also belong to another." Amu answered to them, truthfully.

"Really?! You like someone else? Who is it?" Meilin asked, as Amu smiled at her and saw that her house is nearby.

"Umm… I would rather not talk about him…" Amu said, sadly.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked her.

"Because he left to search for his father a long time ago… I hadn't seen him since then…" Amu told them, smiling sadly.

"Oh…" They all replied to her answer.

"Oh, I better go, my house is just around here…" Amu told them.

"Oh, so is my house!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Amulet and Tomoyo walked away from all of them, as they were waving them goodbye. They walked for a few minutes until they reached their houses, which was next to each other.

"Oh! I didn't know you live here Amu-chan… I haven't seen anybody walk in or out of this house before…" Tomoyo told Amu.

"This house belonged to the Hinamori a long time ago… Though, nobody has been using it, since I transferred here I chose to live in this house, rather in an apartment." Amu replied.

"Oh, okay… Well, goodbye Amu-chan, I'll see you tomorrow…" Tomoyo said, as she was walking inside her house.

Amu waved at Tomoyo before going to her house. As she walked in, maids and butlers greeted her.

"Welcome back, Amu-sama." They all said, while slightly bowing to her.

"Yes, yes, you may all go back to your duties…" Amu waved them off, as they nodded their heads and walked off.

Amu sighed, tiredly, and walked to the fourth, and last, story of her house, which is also her large, and I mean very large room. Her house is like the one Tomoyo has but it has four floors.

Amulet walked towards her bathroom and changed into her pink pajamas before going to her bed. Though, she didn't go to sleep just yet. She sighed and looked at her ceiling, as many thoughts were running through her mind. After a few minutes, sleep finally consumed her.

**(Tuesday) ~Morning~ (Tuesday)**

The pink haired teenager, whom was sleeping soundly on her bed, awoke to the sound of her charas.

"Amu-chan! Wake up! It's time to go to school!" Amulet heard Ran exclaim at her.

"Hmm… Five more minutes" She answered back as she turned away from Ran, which made her pout.

"But Amu-chan desu~ You are going to be late…" Suu said to her. Amu grumbled some incoherent words under her breath before standing up to get ready.

**~Time Skip~**

After the heir to the Amulet Clan was dressed, she left in a hurry with her guardian characters floating near her and a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Go! Go! Go! Run! Run! Run!" Ran cheered her bearer on.

Amulet ran as fast as she can towards her school, as she reached her classroom, the bell rung.

Amu sighed and sat in her seat, while her charas already went in their eggs in her egg pouch.

"Oh, wow, Amu-chan, you were almost late. Mostly, we would expect that from Sakura…" Meilin said, as Sakura pouted at her. They all laughed at her, as they saw her pouting face.

"I'm not _always _late." Sakura replied to them, but before anyone could answer her, Terada-sensei walked in.

"Okay everybody, listen up. Today, we have another transfer student." He announced, as there was a wave of gasps in the room. Though, Amu, Sakura, and Syaoran wasn't paying attention at all. They were just staring out the window.

"Again?"

"I wonder who it is."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"How many will transfer here?"

Whispers all around asked and stated.

"Please come in, Tsukiyomi-san." Terada announced. Amu's eyes widened, as she gasped. Of course, her gasp was heard by her new found friends. They all glanced at her, while she was staring at the teenage boy who had walked in.

They have to say that he was very good looking. He had midnight blue hair and matching sapphire eyes. He seemed to be as tall as Eriol and Syaoran. He also had broad shoulders and a built body. Though, when he walked in, he didn't stare at anybody else but only at the pink haired girl.

"Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Pleasure to meet you." He said, without breaking his stare at Amu.

"Okay, Tsukiyomi-san you may sit next to… hmm… Daidouji-san…"

"Excuse me, sensei, may I sit next to the pink haired girl instead?" Ikuto asked.

"Hmm… I guess… Daidouji-san, can you move and sit next to Hiiragizawa-san?" Terada asked her, he only agreed to Ikuto's suggestion because he knows he is the heir of the Tsukiyomi Clan. Also, he is a bit confused that there are three heirs in his classroom, no actually, the whole school. What are they even doing here?

"Hai, sensei." Tomoyo answered, happily, as she sat next to Eriol.

"Thank you, Daidouji-san." Their teacher thanked her, as Ikuto sat next to Amu, whom stared back out the window.

**~Time Skip~**

**Amu's P.O.V**

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, I quickly ran out of the room and went to the cherry blossom tree, where I had accidently eavesdrop on Sakura's conversation with her friends. I quickly climbed up the tree. As soon as I sat down on a branch, my charas quickly flew out.

"Amulet, did you know that Ikuto was transferring here?" My diamond chara asked.

"No! I thought that the Tsukiyomi Elders sent him to England…" I told them.

"Aren't you happy that he's here, Amu-chan?" Ran asked me.

"I am. I really am, but I'm scared on what'll happen when Ikuto and Yue meet…" I told them, nervously.

"Oh yeah…" Miki said with her eyes widening.

"There will be a lot of ruckus when they meet desu~" Su told them, worriedly.

I sighed tiredly and leaned on the trunk of the tree. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples, as I felt my charas going back to the pouch, probably giving me some time to think.

"Amu-chan?" I heard a voice call my name. I looked below and saw Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo looking up at me with worry etched on their faces.

"Are you alright? You left quite fast and we were worried about you…" Tomoyo explained. I jumped down from the tree and smiled at them.

"I'm fine…" I lied, as I looked down on the ground.

I was perplexed when they didn't say a thing. I glanced at them and saw them staring at something behind me, but before I could look back, a pair of muscular arms were wrapped around my petite waist.

"Amulet…" A husky voice whispered in my ear, which made me shiver. As I heard the voice, I immediately know who was hugging me.

"I-Ikuto…" I whispered back.

**Normal P.O.V**

The three teenage girls stared at the scene that was unfolding in front of their eyes. Who was this boy hugging their friend?

"Ahem…" Meilin interrupted them. Ikuto glared at her and she hid behind Tomoyo.

"Umm… Sorry for our friend's interruption, but may we know who you are?" Tomoyo politely asked him. Ikuto let go of his grip on Amu and looked at them with a smirk. A smirk which Amu knew would bring trouble.

"I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amu's boyfriend." Ikuto said, though it is a complete lie. Meilin, Tomoyo, and Sakura gasped in unison.

"You have a boyfriend, Amu-chan?" Sakura asked her. Amu glared at Ikuto, at least nobody said anything about Yue.

"What will Yue-san say about this?" Tomoyo said.

"_Damn it" _Amu thought, as she face palmed.

"First of all, Ikuto's not my boyfriend…" Amu explained to the three girls. Ikuto's eyes darkened when he heard what the black haired girl said, and then he faced Amulet.

"Amu… Who's Yue?"

Amu turned away from him and stared at the cherry blossom tree instead.

"Yue used to be Amu-chan's fiancée." Meilin told him. Amulet glared at her, as she hid, again, behind Tomoyo.

"I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to say that…" She muttered, while Amu, whom heard her, nodded.

Ikuto's fist clenched as he glared at the green grass on the ground. Somebody else used to be Amulet's fiancée. Yoru, who was in Ikuto's pocket, sensed his anger.

"You had a fiancée before?" Ikuto growled. The other three girls sensed that they shouldn't interfere with their conversation, so they slowly walked away. Now, it was only Ikuto and Amu.

"I never knew you had a fiancée…" He whispered.

"But-" Before Amu could answer him, the bell has rung again, indicating that lunch time was over. Ikuto walked away from her and back to his class.

Now she was left alone, with only her charas in their pouch. They had sensed how sad their bearer was, though they couldn't do anything about it, but leave their bearer alone for some alone time.

"What will I do now?" Amu whispered as she watched a flock of birds fly by. After that, she walked back to her class, slowly, knowing that she'll be late.

**~Time Skip~**

**After School**

**Normal P.O.V**

After school, Amu quickly searched for Ikuto. She searched for him everywhere, though she couldn't find him.

"Amu-chan! Slow down!" Her charas wailed as Amu ignored them. She found Syaoran and Eriol standing at a door, talking. She quickly ran up to them, while panting.

"Eriol-kun, Li-san… Do you know where Tsukiyomi Ikuto is?" She asked, not knowing that they could see her charas.

"W-what are those?" Eriol asked her, as he pointed at Ran. Amulet's charas smiled at them, though they didn't say a thing.

"I have never seen anything like it… Are they remote controlled toys?" Eriol continued, while Syaoran just stood there with wide eyes staring at the charas.

"Hey! We are not toys mew~" Aiko said, as she glared at them.

"Yeah! How dare you call us toys!" This time it was Ran who yelled at the two teenage boys in front of them.

"I'll explain later, please tell me you know where Ikuto is…" Amu quickly told them, with pleading eyes.

"We saw him run to the roof after the bell rang…" Syaoran said, as he composed himself once again, while pointing towards the direction of the roof.

"Arigatou… I promise I'll explain everything…" Amulet quickly said as she ran away from them and towards the roof.

"You better!" Amu heard the two boys yell after her.

As she reached the roof, she panted and panted. She looked up and saw Ikuto, whom was leaning on the edge, deep in thought. She approached him quietly and saw Yoru on his shoulder, looking at him worriedly.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered, which made Ikuto turn and face her.

"What do you want? Don't you need to go back to your _fiancée_?" Ikuto growled at her while he glared at her. The charas, knowing that they aren't suppose to be involved, left them in a hurry. Also, they were scared on what'll happen next.

Amu slightly shivered under his glare. She had never seen him so angry before.

"Ikuto… Please let me explain…" Amu said.

"No… You should have told me from the beginning that you have a fiancée, Amu. It could have saved me from the years I spent loving you, only to find out that you have a fucking fiancée!"

"But I'm not engaged to him anymore! Please Ikuto, if you'll just listen to me! I'll tell you what happened!" Amu yelled at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Why should I?" Ikuto retorted back to her, with a small glare.

As this was happening, the charas, who were a bit far away from them, can see what was happening.

"Ikuto-san really needs to listen to Amulet…" Dia spoke to them, as her sisters nodded.

" Why should he?" Yoru asked them.

"He already knows that Amu betrayed him nya~…" He continued on, which received him a smack on the head from the five other charas.

"You are as stubborn as Ikuto is… Just be quiet and let's see where this is heading…" Miki said, glaring at him.

"Hai nya~" He said, rubbing his sore head. As they all turned and watched the scene unfolding in front of them

"Because!" Amu yelled.

"Because what?!"

"Because I love you!" Amu shouted at him with tears running down her red cheeks.

"You what?" Ikuto asked again, not really sure of what he had heard her say.

"I said I love you…" Amu told him, as she went up to him and hugged him.

"Please let me explain…" Amu begged, once more.

"Fine…" Ikuto told her, as he separated himself from her. Amu smiled up at him and sighed.

"I already told you that I am a reincarnation of Amulet Reed… Though, I never told you that in that life… I was engaged to Yue, who was Clow Reed's creation. I met him when he caught me from falling from a tree. After that we started hanging out, we got to know each other, and then he asked my hand in marriage. But one week before our wedding, I was killed by demons…" Amulet told him. Ikuto's eyes widened, when he listened to her story. He hadn't known she had gone through so much.

He walked towards her and hugged her to his chest. He could feel his shirt getting wet. This could only mean one thing: She is crying. This was new to him, because he has never seen her cry before from the time he had met her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you… I never knew you had gone through so much in your life as Amulet Reed." Ikuto whispered in her ear, huskily. As Amu felt his hot breath on her ear, she shivered.

"It's fine… I forgive you…" Amu replied, hugging him back, still crying.

"Though, I have one question…" Ikuto said, as he slightly separated from her. He wiped her tears with his thumb, as she looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Do you still love Yue?" Ikuto asked her, seriously. But before Amulet could answer, a gust of wind came. There, right in front of them stood the one whom they were talking about. Yue…

Amu's eyes left Ikuto's and stared at Yue.

"Yue…" She whispered.

"_So, this is Yue…" _Ikuto thought, glared deathly at the man.

"Amulet… I thought I heard you cry… But it also might be my imagination…" Yue said, whispering the last phrase. He noticed that there was somebody hugging _his _Amulet and observed the man.

"Amu, who is this?" He asked.

"Oh… Umm… Yue, this is a friend of mine, his name is Ikuto…" She introduced them, nervously.

"Amu… You never answered my question… Do you still love Yue?" Ikuto asked her, once again, knowing that this made Yue interested.

**~End of Chapter Four~**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
